


Safe Space

by rnagnumdong



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Ryan and Ray felt like a country song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Space

The relationship between Ryan and Ray felt like a country song. Which didn’t make sense at all, because country songs don’t usually tell tales of boys who cuddle at every opportunity and blush at each other in the hallway and are basically still pinning even though they’ve been together for more than a year. But that’s what it reminded them of. Their relationship was sitting in comfortable silence for hours, it was coming home to dinner already cooked, it was small pecks in the hallway.

Ryan and Ray together were sweet and soft and brought a smile to the faces of everyone around them. Their relationships revolved around small acts of pda that probably wouldn’t have even gotten you in trouble at school. It was almost revolting how much they both obviously cared about each other and loved each other.

Their relationship was comfortable, and it was fantastic. Ray didn’t feel the anxiety he normally felt when he told people he was asexual, and Ryan didn’t leave him or ask him what it was or if he was sure or if he would just do it for him, please like the ones had done in the past, didn’t accuse him of just being straight like the ones had done. Ryan, similarly, didn’t feel the normal anxiety when he told Ray he was trans, and he couldn’t be more thankful for that. They were each other’s safe space.

**Author's Note:**

> well this wasnt that great  
> ive no idea why raywood makes me think of plaid and cowboy boots and country songs but here we r.


End file.
